


Before The Worst

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [21]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Jess being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “shoot to kill” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “shoot to kill” challenge.

As the creatures' claws clicked across the atrium floor Jess adjusted the EMD in her hand and changed the settings to the highest possible. Then she ran through everything that Becker had told her – firm grip, don't tense up, breathe, hold the gun with both hands, aim for the largest target possible, don't close your eyes and only stand your ground if absolutely necessary.

With Lester's pained murmurs in her ear Jess considered it very necessary. So as the creature she'd only ever read about came back into view, she swore she'd do Becker proud, and fired the killing shot.


End file.
